Vampire (species)
A vampire is a superhuman creature created by the Stone Mask puncturing very specific parts of the human mind with its spires to unlock hidden potential. This version of a vampire originates from the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''series, and incorporates many different abilities and attributes to differentiate itself from traditional depictions of vampires. List of vampires featured in FW/WUC * Vanilla Ice * DIO * Kherrack Kro'gonan (alternate future) Appearance Vampires often bear striking similarities to their previous identities as humans, with a few notable changes such as paler skin, much more refined looks, and the most obvious of all, a pair of fangs in place of canines. Biography Vampires have existed for as long as the creation of the Stone Mask, serving as the sole source of nutrition for the ancient race known as the Pillar Men. However, when the Pillar Men inexplicably went extinct, so too did the number of Stone Masks decrease and thus the number of vampires. STARBORD: Phantom Blood In STARBORD: Phantom Blood, a mask is retrieved and returned to England by the english noblewoman Mary Joestar, and was used by Dio Brando to become a vampire and begin a short reign of terror before being brought down by Jonathan Joestar. Another vampire appears in the arc in the form of Kherrack Kro'gonan, forcefully transformed into a vampire by the Pillar Men who rule in the alternate future that Zach creates in destroying the mask. Attempting to feed on Zachary, he is stopped and sucked of his nutrients by Wamuu, one of the three reigning Pillar Men. Starbord Crusaders A vampire prominently featured in Starbord Crusaders is Vanilla Ice, an agent of Salvation One sent to kill the STARBORD Crew as they arrived in Japan, and the Stand User of Cream. Abilities Vampires have a large amount of abilities: Zombification/Vampirification Vampires have the capacity to create zombie minions from cadavers, or other vampires through the transmission of their blood to the target person. Superhuman Senses Vampires have greatly heightened sentences, able to single out heartbeats or passing vehicles. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes Vampires have understanding of a technique known as Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, where two pressurized fluid jets shoot out of their pupils. They are able to cleanly cut through a stone column. Regeneration The body of a vampire is able to live even after being severly amputated, even able to retrieve their severed body parts and reattach them. Jet-Freeze Vampires are able to freeze their own body parts and transmit that extreme cold to whoever they touch, cutting off the blood flow in whatever part of the body is affected by the attack. Chimera Creation Vampires are able to graft parts of different organisms together to effectively create chimeras. Flesh Buds Vampires are able to produce flesh buds, spores that when punctured into the mind of a human victim, make them completely susceptible to suggestion thanks to the vampire. If anyone tries to remove the bud, it will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill the host and the person trying to remove it. The process can be accelerated by anyone who can manipulate life at a molecular level. Superhuman Strength Vampires have superhuman strength, able to lift road rollers and jump high in the air with them, set their finger pressure to 325 kg/cm, and a weakened vampire is even able to punch through a brick wall. Superhuman Agility Vampires have superhuman agility, able to jump several meters into the air and casually hang from the ceiling and leap great distances. Blood Consumption A main source for a vampire's nutrition and bodily health is human blood, which they usually obtain by puncturing the victim's skin towards the intended vein and sucking out the blood using their fingers. Total Bodily Control Vampires are able to manipulate their bodies in all sorts of horrific ways, able to crush their bones and bend their bodies to be able to fit between grates and crawl through ventilation systems. Trivia * Vampires are unaffected by crosses and holy items, but sunlight still carries lethal properties for them. Category:Species Category:Transformative properties